


Home

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hello Nannan needs more recognition and I'm here to give it to him, I didn't care about that much to write about it, Soft siyoodong bc I needed to, This was supposed to be themed on christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Handong felt like home was closer than ever.
Relationships: Handong/Lee Siyeon/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 27





	Home

She never thought much about her stay in Korea when she was younger, she only went there to study for a couple of years, graduate, and go back to China right after. But that changed once she met the girls that made her stay.

They made her feel at home, gave her the best advices she could’ve ever asked for and most importantly, they made her feel loved.

“Hey that’s not true, Nannan loves me more! See?”

She could hear faint screams of both of the girls she had gone back home with on their living room, arguing whether her cat loved one more than the other. Of course she was the true winner, but she wasn’t going to interfere, she was having fun watching them from the kitchen while she made dinner with her mom and dad.

“Handong, you never told us that they both loved cats too”

“You thought that I was going to get a girlfriend who didn’t when Nannan is like my child?”

Her father laughed, and she did too. A smile followed right after when she checked out on the girls who were now on the couch cuddling while petting the cat that was laying on their laps.

She had always dreamed of a scene like that one where the three of them would be cuddling, watching a marvel movie with their cat on their laps. Her heart was melting just with the thought of it.

“Go with them, we can finish this by ourselves, we are not that old sweetie.”

A small laugh escaped her mother’s lips and she soon joined the blonde and black haired girl by sitting in the middle, taking Nannan on her arms and petting him while Yoohyeon and Siyeon hugged her waist and nuzzled against her neck.

Handong looked around and closed her eyes for a minute. This felt like home more than ever, and she never thought that she was going to ever feel like that again after so many months far from her hometown. Her small flat in Seoul felt lifeless whenever the other two girls weren’t with her, something that sadly for her was becoming more common since they all had to study for their final exams.

“Dongie, who do you think Nannan loves the most, me or Yoohyeon?”

Said animal, probably after hearing his name, jumped off her lap and Handong laughed. She knew that this conversation was inevitable after seeing how much both of them cared.

“He loves me the most, I’m so sorry sweeties that’s a fact, but you know who loves you both the most? Me!”

Yoohyeon kissed her cheek and Siyeon softly smacked her arm, she was blushing.

They were soon called by the chinese woman’s parents to go take a seat on the table.

That was the first christmas where Handong knew what she wanted. To spend the rest of her life with the two beautiful women that were seated right beside her.

  
And Nannan too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
